


Sepak Takraw

by Carcaneloce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce
Summary: Скетч по мотивам 402 главы / Sketch inspired by Chapter 402.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Sepak Takraw

**Author's Note:**

> Сепактакрау (малайский волейбол) — вид спорта в Юго-Восточной Азии. Представляет собой командную игру, ведущуюся на площадке, разделённой сеткой, через которую игроки двух противостоящих команд перебрасывают мяч ногами и головой с целью приземлить его на чужой половине и не допустить падения мяча на своей половине площадки.
> 
> Sepak takraw, or kick volleyball, is a sport native to Southeast Asia. It is a team game played on the court, separated by a net, through which the players of the two opposing teams throw the ball with their feet and head in order to land it in the opponent's half and prevent the ball from falling in their own half of the court.


End file.
